Rean's Real Reason
by jamesb497
Summary: When Princess Alfin asks Rean for his Reason for not accepting her offer to dance with her at the summer festival. He reason surprises everyone. Day 10 of 25 of Rean and Alisa Christmas Challenge.


Summary

When Princess Alfin asks Rean for his Reason for not accepting her offer to dance with her at the summer festival. He reason surprises everyone.

I don't own the legend of heroes.

Please forgive Spelling and punctuation.

R&R and Enjoy.

* * *

It had been a bit of a long day each member of Class VII each member had completed each groups respectful set of tasks for the day. And now they were having dinner with Prince Olivert, Princess Alfin, and Rean's sister Elise.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot." Alfin said.

Everyone in the room turned their attention to the princess.

"Rean, I have a small favor to ask of you."

"Of me? He asked.

"Y-Your Highness?" Elise said.

"Oh, you're going to ask him?" Prince Olivert asked.

"Teehee. But of course."

'What could her highness want with me?' Rean thought.

"You see, tomorrow I'll be attending a garden party sponsored by the local government for the star of the festival. Or Rather… Machias's father invited me to attend."

"Yes, I seem to recall hearing that myself." Machias said.

"That's the one at the Crystal Garden in Mater Park, right?" Elliot asked.

"Indeed. Anyway, let's not waltz around the matter." Princess Alfin said as she put her hands together. "I was rather hoping that you would join me as my dance partner, Rean.

Everyone was shocked by her highness's request, and started whispering among themselves.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Hold on a minute!" Rean exclaimed. "I-I don't think I can- I mean it would be an honor, but it's like.. TOO great an honor, for someone like me.

"Heehee, Oh, not at all. Your father may be a baron, but the Schwarzers have long deep ties with the Imperial family. I apologize if this comes across as rude, but inviting you would likely create less opposition than if I were to invite Jusis. She said.

"I see… Well, I can't deny that. You needn't apologize. I find your choice rather fascinating" Jusis said.

"Jusis, you're not helping… Anyway, I really don't think I'm the man you want. Sometimes I can barely keep from tripping over my feet.". Rean said trying to get himself out of this.

"Is that so? Elise once told me that she asked you to help her practice the finer points of ballroom dancing. In fact, she says you're an excellent dancer.. That you step lightly and very gracefully. Is that not true Rean?"

"I-I...well…" 'Dang it Elise,' he thought.

Elise just glared at her highness.

"I understand. It was rude of me to trouble you with a petition like this on such short notice. And besides, I don't suppose you would have much interest in dancing with a little girl like me.."

"Nonono, that's not what I mean, Your Highness!" Rean exclaims.

"Whistle. That's my sister, all right. She really knows how to twist the knife." Prince Olivert said.

"Then Rean what is your reason for not accepting my offer?" Princess Alfin asked.

"You see the truth is your highness I-I." Rean took a deep breath. The truth is my heart belongs to someone else your highness." He admitted.

The room was silent everyone just staring at Rean then at once all of the members of Class VII and Elisa exclaimed.

"WHAT!."

"Oh my I see and who is the girl if you don't mind my asking? Princess Alfin asked.

"Indeed I would like to know as well." Prince Oliver said.

"I-I well you see."

"Oh is it perhaps someone you met at Thors?" Princess Alfin asked.

"It- It is." he answered. Rean then secretly looked at the girl next to him.

"Rean."

"Y-Yes Elise."

"Would you please tell me?" Elise asked.

Rean sighed knowing that he couldn't say no to his sister. Rean then got up and walked around the table to his sister and whispered in her ear.

"Oh that's wonderful Rean I'm sure that she likes you to." She said trying her best to sound happy.

"You sure? He asked.

"Yes Rean I'm sure, but you need to tell her how you feel otherwise you'll get nowhere.."

"I know. I need to and I will when I get back to the academy. I promise."

"You better. Next letter I get from you I want to hear about your new girlfriend."

"O-Okay I will." He said as he went back to his seat.

"Oh my now I really want to know who has captured the heart of Elise's beloved brother." Princess Alfin said.

"Indeed a blooming romance between some of my beloved students nothing brings my more joy." Prince Olivert said. "Regardless I believe that enough prying into Rean's love life. It is getting late. And I believe that there is still a bit for you to do today. Elise would you escort our guest's out."

"Y-Yes your highness." Elise said.

Everyone got up and was escorted towards the gate.

"Thank you for escorting us out Elise."

"Your welcome Rean and thank you and everyone else for coming. And take care on your way back to your lodgings."

"We will, thank you." Alisa said.

"Thanks for showing us around." Gaius said.

"Heehee. Good night." Emma said.

"Goodnight everyone. And Rean remember what I told you earlier."

"Yes I know don't worry I promise that I'll tell her when I get back."

"AAAANNNDDDD."

"And I promise that I'll write about it in my letter."

"Hehe that's what I wanted to hear. Now then if your excuse me." Elise said as she went back through the gate and walked off."

"So Rean" Alisa said."

Rean turned around and saw the looks that his classmates were giving him and he didn't like it one bit.

"Y-Yes Alisa?"

"Tell us Rean who is this girl that has won your heart?" She asked while walking up to him.

"I-I well you see." Rean said trying to fight the blush on his face.

"Yes Rean tell." Emma said.

"My apologies Rean, but you have my curiosity piqued." Jusis said.

"Mine as well." Laura said.

"Time to fess up." Fie said.

"Indeed I'm interested as well." Machias said.

"Sorry Rean." Elliot said.

"It would seem the winds don't blow in your favor today Rean." Gaius said.

"R-Really guys?"

"Can you blame us?" Machias said.

"Indeed were all curious as to to has captured our leaders heart." Laura said.

"Well Rean?" Alisa said.

"Sigh. Alright I'll tell you guys."

Rean took a deep breath "The girl that I love it's'

"Sorry to rain on your parade kids."

Everyone jumped and turned towards instructor Sara.

"Instructor?" Rean asked.

"Sorry to ruin your fun, but there's someone who wants to talk to you kids."

"Someone who wants to talk with us who?" Alisa asked.

"That would be me." Captain Claire said as she walked up to the group.

"Captain Claire." Rean said.

"My apology, but there is something that I would like to discuss with you all would you please come with me?"

Everyone agreed and followed her.

After that were informed about the terrorist group and were asked to help which they agreed. They were then sent back to their logging's for their field study.

"Alright kids I suggest you get your report written then off to bed." Sara said.

"Yes Instructor." Machias said.

"Actually hold on." Fie said.

"Is something the matter Fie?" Laura asked.

"Rean about the girl you like."

Everyone's attention turned towards the former Jaeger..

"W-What about it?" he asked.

"It's Alisa isn't?"

"What how did you?"

"1st I saw it back at dinner you were really hesitant to say who it is and your normally very open about your feelings to us, but if it were one of us you deciding not to say it out loud would make sense."

Rean then took a step back and Fie took one forward.

"2nd I saw the way your eyes drifted towards her when you were asked who it is.

Rean took another step back and Fie then took another step forward.

"And 3rd after Elise left and before Sara interrupter us you looked right at her not all of us just at her as if you weren't just telling your friends a secret, but you were going to confess your love for her." Did I hit the nail on the head?"

Rean just stared at her shocked before he sighed and said. "Yes Fie you hit the nail on the Head. I am in love with Alisa Reinford."

"I knew it." Fie said.

"Just do me a favor and don't say anything about this to her okay I need to be able to say it to her."

"Oh don't worry I won't."

"Okay thank you Fi-"

"Because you already did."

"WAIT WHAT?!"

Fie pulled her ARCAS from behind her.

"I called Emma and told her to put her ARCAS on speaker."

"Umm. Hello." Emma said.

"Hey guys." Gaius said.

"Greeting" Jusis said.

Rean just sat down and put his head in his hands. The rest of his classmates except for Fie feeling sympathy for him.

"And Alisa?" he asked.

"She heard every word." Emma confirmed. As she was staring at Alisa who was blushing head to toe."

Rean then punched the table next to him.

"Well I think you and Alisa need to have a nice private talk." Fie said as she placed her ARCUS next to him. "Just give me my ARCUS back later." she said as she went up the stairs everyone else following her.

"Here Alisa." Emma said as she handed her her ARCUS." then went out of the room.

"R-Rean."

"Yes Alisa?"

"Do-Do you mean it?"

"Yes I mean it. I love you Alisa."

"Rean.. I-I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes Rean when you said that someone had your heart the reason that I wanted to know so bad was because I hoped that person would be me."

"Alisa?"

"Yes Rean?"

"When we get back to Trista how about I take you out to dinner?"

"I'd love that Rean."

"Well I guess that we should get our reports written."

"Yeah your right."

"I love you Alisa goodnight."

"I love you to Rean goodnight."

They both hung up and Alisa went to returned Emma's ARCUS to her.

"How did it go? She asked

"Rean's taking me out to dinner when we get back."

"I see well congratulations." Gaius said.

"Indeed congratulations." Jusis said.

"Thanks guys. Now let's get these reports written and get to bed it's been a long day."

They other's agreed and got to work.

* * *

"So how did it go Rean?" Fie asked as she took her ARCUS back."

"Good I'm taking her out to dinner when we get back."

"Well then Congratulation Rean." Laura said.

"Thanks."

"Rean look I can understand if your not very happy with me right now and-

"And your right I'm not." Rean said cutting her off. "But if you didn't do this then I might not have been able to tell her at all. So thank you."

"Your welcome."

"But promise me you won't do that again."

"Okay I promise."

"Thank you now let's get to those reports written and go to bed."

The other's agreed and started to get to work.

* * *

With Elise.

After Elise Escorted Rean and the other's out she went back to Princess Alfin. When she got back there Prince Olivert was nowhere to be seen.

"Your highness where's Prince Olivert?"

"I asked him to leave us to talk in private." Princess Alfin walked up to her and hugged her.

"Its okay you can cry now if you want."

"Your Highness I-I thank you. She said as she let her tears fall.

"He's such an idiot." Elise cried.

"Its okay Elise just let it out."

Elise cried for about 10 minutes before she was out of tears.

"Are you okay now Elise?"

"Yes thank you your highness. I'll be alright."

"Okay if you say so Elise."

Elise gave her friend a smile and said. "Yes tho if Rean doesn't ask Alisa out I might have to ask you to take me there to give him a piece of my mind."

"Oh so it was Alisa who stole your brother heart." Elise realizing what she said covered her mouth.

"Don't worry I won't say anything."

"Thank you your Highness."

"Anyway what's say we have some more tea and maybe talk about how to steal your brothers heart back?"

"Yo-Your Highness!"

"Heehee just kidding about that part. But really tho lets have some tea and chat."

"I would like that your Highness thank you."

"Your welcome Elise."


End file.
